Outbound Family: Part 1
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: Adapted and inspired from Megamatts' Out of Bounds fic. Warnings: Incest,sex. Harry decided to punish his little twin sisters after they got caught redhanded.


**I took this idea from megamatt's deleted story Out of Bounds and made some alterations that fit my liking, hope you like it.**

**The following story contains brother/sister incest, you've been warned. Seriously, you've been warned, I cannot spell it out more plainly or more clearly to you. Also content that might make baby Jesus cry. Not for children.**

"You're such a wet blanket, we're not going to get in trouble."

Two redheaded twins made their way down the halls of Hogwarts, creeping after hours, at Hogwarts. They had crimson red hair, along with emerald green eyes. One was slightly taller than the other but other than that they had the same amazing figures with large breasts, flat stomachs, and amazing asses.

"We're…okay we're in trouble."

The two twins stopped and stared. Their mouths were open as they watched the young man tower over them, the key word being tower. He stood well over six feet tall with green eyes that were the same shade of theirs. He had a tall muscular figure along with broad shoulders and his intense look bared down upon them.

"Hi, Harry!" one of the twins chirped immediately, and Harry looked at them.

"I told you so!" one of them whispered and the other one looked at her, shaking her head.

"What exactly were you two doing?"

One of the twins decided to blurt out without really thinking. "We were going to the Astronomy tower to make out!"

That was the first thing that came to mind and her twin, the taller one, just had to introduce her palm to her face.

"Really?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. "Seems to me that you two ladies were out of bounds."

"Um, yeah, we kind of were," the taller of the twins said sheepishly. "Please Harry, don't turn us in, we don't want to go to detention."

"I should report this, I mean, you two ladies were out of bounds, you know the rules," Harry said and he smiled. "Even though the two of you don't acknowledge them. And at Hogwarts, you're my responsibility…..something that I am serious about."

The taller twin looked at her sister and it was almost like she was saying "please don't make that stupid joke, please don't make that stupid joke, please don't make that stupid joke" over and over again like a mantra.

"Well, I thought that was our godfather."

She made that stupid joke, Andromeda said that Sirius wore out that joke before his third year. That being his third year of life, not his third year of school.

"I should throw you in detention just for that," Harry said.

"Please Harry, we'll do anything, just don't put us in detention, Mum will kill us!"

"Yeah, do you want the death of your sisters on your conscience?"

Harry smiled his smile. "I'm sure Mum won't kill you. Ground you from going out for the summer maybe, and no shopping."

"Fuck, that's worse."

"Perhaps," Harry said to them. "So….Amanda, Emily, what will you two do to convince me to take care of this matter myself?"

"Anything….."

"Anything….."

"Pretty please….."

"With sugar on top….."

"And sprinkles….."

"Loads of sprinkles….."

"C'mon Harry we're begging you…"

"And you're not to do that thing where you finish each other's sentences, the Weasley twins have the statue of copyright on that one," Harry said to Amanda and Emily.

"Sorry," Amanda said, hanging her head as she looked at Harry. "So….my favorite brother in the world….."

"Should this be the point where I mention that I'm your only brother in the world?" Harry asked to her.

"Which would move you to the tip-top of the list," Amanda said without missing a beat.

"Flattery will only get you so far," Harry said to them.

"We will do anything," Emily said, looking at her brother, with a smile.

"And I know that you've been….stressed out because of the work this year, because you're Head Boy, and on top of the Ministry BS…"

"Yeah, you only have to stick around for one more year and you're gone," Emily added and she could tell that Harry was counting down the days.

"So perhaps we can make a deal," Amanda said as she almost dropped to her knees but she retained some semblance of dignity.

"Come with me, I think that I have the perfect punishment for you," Harry said to both of the girls. "Perhaps that should teach both of you to not go out of bounds when you're requested not to."

The girls nodded, preparing to swallow their medicine, knowing the alternate would be facing their mother. And no one wanted to face the wrath of Lily Evans-Potter.

Amanda and Emily walked into the Room of Requirement and Harry turned to both of the twins with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Now ladies, no need to look like you're about to be sent through the Veil. I can guarantee you that you will learn to love this punishment as much as I love giving it."

Amanda had an idea of where this was going but she was not going to let her hopes up. "What….what do you have in mind?"

"Amanda, since you asked, you get to go first," Harry replied and he waved his hand. "Remove your robes."

Without too much question, Amanda removed her robes. Her tight young body with all of the healthy curves of sixteen year old witch were on full display. Her chest rose and fell against her shirt, as her nipples poked out from the other side of her shirt.

"Now your skirt," Harry told her and Amanda raised an eyebrow but she grabbed her skirt. "No wait….I've got a better idea."

Amanda closed her eyes, wondering what Harry had in mind.

"Emily remove your sister's skirt."

Emily dutifully grabbed Amanda's skirt and pulled it down, revealing a red thong over her ample ass. She had a rear to die for.

"Emily, stop staring at your sister's ass and remove her panties," Harry said and Emily flushed immediately. The redhead pulled her sister's panties down to reveal her ass in all of it's glory, along with her smooth center. "Over my knee, Amanda."

"Harry…"

"You heard me," Harry told her firmly and Amanda tried to hide the fact that her nipples poked out from underneath her shirt, along with the fact that her pussy was so damp. "Okay, Mandy, now get ready, because I think you need to get taught a lesson."

CRACK!

Harry's hand went against his sister's rear and her center twitched, spilling juices down to the ground. He raised his hand up once again and cracked it against her rear, which caused her to close her eyes in pleasure.

Emily went to touch herself but a stern look from Harry stopped her in her tracks. Harry continued to wallop Amanda, spanking her twenty three times, the amount of times that she had been caught out of bounds this year.

Her raw red ass was on display.

"Emily, kiss your sister's ass and make it feel better."

Emily's eyes widened and she looked embarrassed.

"Emily Rose Potter."

"Yes, ma….Harry," Emily said, wondering why she almost said something else. Never the less, she got down and her mouth was perilously close to her sister's backside.

She kissed and Amanda twitched, her arousal staining Harry's lap. Never the less, her sister's soft lips firmly pressed against her ass caused her pleasure.

"That's enough, Amanda, disrobe your sister."

Amanda got up and grabbed Emily's robes, pulling them off of her body. Her shirt rode up a little bit due to the growth spurt she had and it revealed her tight white shirt straining against her bust. Amanda had the desire to kiss Emily in front of Harry to really give a show.

She felt Harry's impatient eyes on her back, so she made her way down, snaking her fingers inside the skirt and pulling it down. Emily's panties were now down, and she yelped when Amanda pinched her ass.

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

Amanda swayed her ass as she walked off and Emily walked over, with Harry's eyes burned into her.

WHACK!

Emily whimpered as her brother's strong hand hit her ass and she hit a gusher. Each spank caused her to be turned out, being dominated by the much stronger man.

"Don't touch yourself Amanda, I'm only allowed to get you off."

Amanda's eyes widened but she pouted, her hands away from her. It was like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar or some other place. Never the less, the redhead panted heavily.

Emily's spanking was finished and she felt her breath quicken.

"Finish undressing each other the rest of the way, slowly."

Amanda and Emily walked towards each other, reddened asses. The taller redhead undressed her sister, revealing her luscious breasts contained in a green top. Amanda returned the favor, her sister's breasts were a treat. For a second, they were lost in the moment, kissing each other and feeling each other up.

Harry decided that it was time to remove his pants due to the show that they were giving him. His pants dropped to the ground and his boxers followed.

"FUCKING HELL."

"Amanda, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Emily asked mockingly.

"No, but I'm about to suck my brother's cock with it," Amanda said, watching the phallus in lust.

The two undressed themselves the rest of the way.

"I believe you know what comes next," Harry whispered and Amanda sank down onto her knees, wrapping her hand around Harry's thick pole. The green eyed wizard felt her hand run up and down his large cock.

Emily was wet and she took Harry's balls, watching her sister take as much as Harry's cock down into her throat as she could. She almost choked on the massive member but she held onto Harry, coaxing it down her throat.

Once Amanda found her stride, she bobbed her mouth up and down.

"That's great….you almost suck cock as good as Mum," Harry taunted her and Amanda rubbed the underside of his balls as she continued the effort. The woman's throat closed around his cock and the green eyed young witch looked at him.

Her mouth was getting quite a work out and she felt her sister's hot mouth go between her thighs, licking her. It wasn't the first time but it was the energy and the lust that made this the best time.

"That's it, you want to swallow my cum don't you, you fucking whore?" Harry demanded, pumping his cock. "You did this on purpose, you want my cock to violate all of your holes, don't you."

"Yes, yes," Amanda managed, licking the underside of his cock to give her jaw a brief break. Her spit lubricated him and then she looked up at him. "I'm just a filthy whore and I want your cum in my mouth, I want to choke to death on it."

"Emmy, clean your sister's filthy twat out, her cunt's even more dirtier….than her mouth," Harry grunted as Amanda renewed her efforts on his tool, working him all the way down into her cock. She moaned and Harry looked down at her sternly. "Don't talk with your mouth full, that's poor form."

She slammed her mouth down onto him, working her lips down around him. Amanda dreamed about this moment for years and she knew that Emily did as well. Now the time was right. Emily's tongue worked on the underside of his balls and then switched back to her snatch.

'_Fucking whore,' _Emily hissed, utilizing parseltongue, working it into Amanda's pussy and causing her to convulse.

Amanda used her tongue, her own abilities, to give Harry an amazing Parseltongue inspired blowjob. That caused his cream to shoot into her mouth, painting the back of her throat in no time.

The redhead flew back, cum dripping down from her chin.

"That's really fucking wasteful," Emily said, licking her sister's face completely clean, slowly. She made sure her eyes were locked on her brother.

Emily and Amanda watched their brother and Amanda managed to make her way to his cock. She slowly sank the bridge between her virgin`s pussy and asshole down onto him, his two foot long and thick dick destroying what separated the vaginal and anal canals until it tore apart the back of her womb, making a permanent passy, reshaping her body to fit only his pleasure just like he did with their mother .

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Harry asked, grabbing his sister's breasts and molesting them.

Amanda closed her eyes as she clamped Harry because of the pleasure and pain. His thrusts caused her to murmur and Emily sat on the floor, feeling sad that she was left out. She watched her sister's new hole inhale Harry's cock and his massive member push deep into her.

Emily dug her finger deep into her holes and pumped it in and out. She knew that should be her long enough. Amanda rode Harry like he was her broomstick and the sinful display of flesh was so hot. She rubbed her breasts amazing.

"That's….that's good, you're going to get it, you're going to get it good," Harry breathed, ramming his dick into her with infinite strength and speed, Amanda cummed and clenched around him nonstop to not stop their connection .

"Fuck….fuck….fuck," Amanda panted, her walls tightening around him. The redhead's vice like grip continued as she pumped him and on her face a fucked silly look.

"I'm going to spill into your passy, and it's going to belong to me, forever."

"Yes….yes," Amanda panted, their resistance had already been broken due to Quidditch training but Harry pushed himself so far into her that she was going to explode.

She was so gloriously tight that it almost hurt him. Harry didn't care, her arms wrapped around him, which allowed him to feast upon his baby sister's gloriously breasts. She moaned out loud, the sixteen year old riding the prick.

"Such a good big brother, making a woman out of your slut of a sister."

"Yes, my sister is such a slut, riding my cock, I'm going to fill her up with my cum, and make her mine," Harry grunted with Amanda screaming at the top of her lungs.

He fucked her until she was cross eyed and passed out cold, several orgasms rolled through her body. She collapsed on top of Harry, her breasts in his face.

"My turn," Emily said in a sing song voice as Amanda slid out. Harry's cock was still ready and Emily pushed herself onto it.

Her tight little virgin`s cunt and asshole gave way to a passy just like her sister and mother`s; her new love canal wrapped around his tool and Harry held onto her hips as she rolled herself onto him. The redhead gained even more momentum, her nipples dancing in front of his face.

Harry captured one of them, biting down on them and that caused her to squeal. His hands roamed out of her sweaty back.

"Oh, are you going to last longer than your sister?" Harry whispered and cupped her breasts. Her vice grip tightened after the pain subsided around him as she came endlessly with the same fucked stupid look on her face as her sister also had before.

"Please….I'll last longer," Emily said, riding her brother with an expert ability. He was fucking deep into her passy and her body exploded all instants with the sinful desire and pleasure. "I'm going to make you cum."

"Only because I softened him up for you," Amanda whispered waking back up, fingering herself which was about the only movement that she could make.

"Nothing soft about Harry," Emily panted as she continued to ride him, his cum heavy balls slapped against her ass. The redhead closed her eyes and picked up the pace.

She wondered if anyone could count how many orgasms she hit.

"No woman can resist me , not even my sisters," Harry whispered in Emily's ear, licking behind it. That caused her to tighten up hard again.

"Yes….you're evil…..you tricked your poor innocent sisters who you loved more than a brother into fucking you and now we're hopelessly addicted….to your cock," Emily cooed, the quiet ones always tended to be the most vocal when they were being fucked.

"Nothing innocent about you," Harry said as Emily stayed with him, with Amanda diddling herself on the bed.

Harry decided to have some fun and he had enough energy because of the sex.

"Amanda, on your hands and knees love."

Amanda obeyed, as a magically created duplicate of Harry was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and his cock was against her still aching hole.

"Harry….don't….don't….."

"It's mine, every part of your beings, always and everywhere, whenever and wherever I want," Harry whispered and Amanda felt any protest fading away. His fingers dug into her butt as his cock was now at her entrance.

Harry jammed into her body hard.

"OOOOH!" Amanda yelled cumming as Harry's hard rod penetrated her bowels. She closed her eyes, grabbing onto the edge of the bed sheet. "You bastard, you've taken our whole virginity even our first and only kisses with males , you….."

"Yes, I've taken your virginities, I've taken everything, because you belong to me," Harry breathed as he penetrated Amanda's passy over and over again.

Emily screamed as her passy clamped around Harry and that was what he needed, as his balls finally emptied his cum into Emily's backless womb. His fertile seed injected its way into her and she experienced even more orgasms.

"You like that, don't you, my little tight slut?" Harry roared in her ear and Amanda's canal clamped around him. "Such a dirty, dirty, little girl."

"So, whose passy is better, our or Mum's?" Amanda whimpered with Harry quickening the pace.

"Need to run more tests," Harry said, exploring her body as Emily crashed on the bed. Harry dupe merged with Harry prime and now Harry prime worked over his sister's tight sex.

"Are you going to cum on my dirty body or my filthy little hole?" Amanda asked, with Harry's balls slapping against her as he rammed his rod into her.

"Decisions, decisions," Harry whispered slowly down his thrusts.

"Oh no you mother fucker, you won't slow down," Amanda breathed and Harry stopped and smiled.

"First of all, perfectly accurate thing to call me and second, you'll do as you're told, princess. You should call me Bro."

"Please Bro, cum inside my passy, mark me as you did Sis" Amanda begged, making a split decision and Harry nailed her with the same power he used on her sister. She wouldn't be able to sit for a month without pain but damn if the pleasure wasn't worth it.

"As you wish, honey," Harry breathed and he made sure to transport some of his load into her passy to enhance the experience.

Amanda gave an ear shattering scream as she felt all empty spaces of her hole be replaced up to the brim, Harry injected his sticky load into her backless and still fertile womb like a fountain.

Harry pulled out, deflated, for now.

"So, are you two going to learn your lesson?"

"Continuous reinforcement might be in order."

**The End.**


End file.
